Forgiveness
by bballchick1005
Summary: It's been twenty years since the Cullens left. Now that they have been forced to meet up again will Bella be able to forgive them? Are they even worthy of her forgiveness
1. Chapter 1

**Forgiveness**

**BPoV**

It's been ten years since the Cullens have left me and I couldn't be happier. I have become a royal guard for the Volturi and the most powerful vampire in the world. I have friends who adore me and a surrogate fathers who can't get enough of me. I am on top of the world. Yet there is something missing and I can't figure out what. My name is Bella Swan and here is the story of how I got where I am now.

_Flashback_

"_Edward!!!" I fall to the ground and curl up into a ball. I don't know how long I was there but I hear a twig snap to the left of me. I look up to see if it is Edward but when I look into the eyes I notice they are red. I can feel my heartbeat pick up and I know they can hear it too. _

"_Don't be afraid of me. I know who you are Bella Swan and I know you know what I am. I have wanted to meet you for a long time. My name is Aro and I am known as the king of the vampires. I rule in Volturi along with two others who you will meet in time. I have heard a lot about you. I still can't fathom a human girl who accepts and falls in love with a vampire. Then again the Cullens were always different." He extends his hand to help me off the ground. When I grasp it he puts his other hand over mine and gets this look of intense concentration and when he next looks up at me his eyes are wide with surprise._

"_Marvelous simply marvelous." I cock my head to the side and look at him curiously. "I have a gift much like Edward's." I cringe at his name but Aro continues on unaffected. "You see I can see everyone's past event simply by grasping their hands. Your mind though is strangely blank to me."_

"_Edward's…" I cringe again and this time Aro looks at me curiously. "He couldn't read my mind either. We haven't tested it on any other ability. Why did you want to meet me?"_

"_Well you see it's illegal to tell a human of our world. There are certain laws in place that prevent vampires from revealing themselves to humans."_

_At that moment it all clicks into place. I was wondering why the king of vampires had heard of me and why he wanted to meet me. He wanted to know if the Cullens were planning on changing me._

_I look at him and say, "The Cullens never told me they were vampires. I kind of figured it out with some help of my friend Jake. It doesn't matter anyway, they are gone and I won't reveal your secret."_

_He chuckles "Oh I know you won't reveal the secret because it's about to become your secret as well." With that I see his bare his fangs and the next thing I know there is a sharp pain in my neck and then darkness._

_When I woke up I was in an ornately decorated chamber. I could see each individual brush stroke and each jewel encrusted in the ceiling that was ten feet high. Realization dawns on me that I am now a vampire._

_I hear a slight cough and look over to see a girl about my age dressed in rich robes. "Hello I'm Jane. Aro requested that you meet him in the chamber once your transformation is complete." I nod and follow her through a maze of hallways. We finally stop outside huge golden doors. She opens them and I follow her in. I walk into the middle of the chamber and see three thrones and three exquisite creatures sitting regally upon them. One of them is Aro while the other 2 I don't know. With a start I realize I am standing in front of probably the most powerful being on this planet._

_I see Jane bow and hastily do the same. "Ah Bella I must say it looks like vampirism was made for you. You don't have the crazy symptoms of a newborn and you look absolutely exquisite. To my left is Marcus and next to him is Caius. I would like to test your shield abilities with Jane here as well as her brother Alec."_

_I turn just in time to see what seems like a blast of fire hitting an invisible shield about a foot from my body. Then a gassy substance hits the same invisible wall. "It seems Bella that you have a shield that protects you from external attacks as well as mental powers. But it doesn't prevent things like future seeing and empathy like Jasper and Alice's powers. Truly remarkable. I would like you to meet Thomas. He has the gift of being able to tell you a vampires' power."_

_A man of about 28 steps out and bows to the kings. He turns to me and extends his hand. He gets a stunned look on his face before it is replaced with awe. "She has the shield of course but also the ability to absorb someone's power and make it her own."_

_Everyone gets a really stunned look before turning to Aro. "Bella I would like to extend an offer for you to join the royal guard. You will of course be trained so you can be ready to face anything and we will teach you how to use and control your gifts."_

_I think about it while looking at the floor. I can't go back to Charlie and tell him what is going on. I definitely can't go back to Phoenix and my mom. The only place is here or with the nomads. I finally look up and I can see everyone has an expectant look on their face. The kings are sitting on the edge of their thrones and I can tell they really want me to say yes. "I will do it on one condition. I will drink animal blood and never tell me to kill a human." I can see that they don't want to agree with my condition but they grudgingly agreed._

_End Flashback_

For the next year I trained nonstop. They taught me everything from karate to sword fighting. They even taught me politics. I had to learn proper etiquette as well for when we had guests. I rose through the ranks and was soon the most highly ranked guard. It wasn't all work and no play. I became great friends with Alec and Jane and after about a month we were inseparable. Wherever you saw one of us the other two were close at hand unless one of us was on assignment.

I got sent on assignment no one else was even considered for. Sometimes they even sent me on mission the king's would normally take care of. The loss of the Cullens still weighed on my mind though. It wasn't so much that I missed Edward but I missed the others. I had gotten over Edward a long time ago. I realized I wasn't in love with him it was more of an infatuation, plus the fact that I'm gay certainly helped getting over him and seeing him for what he really was. He was possessive and manipulative and a little stalkerish. He was right to say he didn't love me. He was only with me because I was his singer and the fact that my mind was blank to him. I missed Alice, Emmet, Esme, Carlisle and even Rosalie and Jasper. But as much as I miss them I hate them as well. They claimed to be my family and yet it was so easy for them to desert me. If I ever saw them again I don't know if I would forgive them.

The entire castle knows the story of the Cullens and what they did to me. I know for a fact that at least half the people want to rip their throats out. They have all come to love me and have incorporated me into their family and would do anything for me as I would for them.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 50 years since my change and since I last saw the Cullens. I still miss some of them but it doesn't ache as much anymore. I have learned to accept what fate has done to me and luckily fate decided to grant me an awesome family.

Now I know what some people think, the Volturi can't be a family because they are all blood thirsty monsters. Apparently the only people who have problems with the Volturi are Carlisle and Edward. Aro always hated them and you can really tell the difference with his interactions with the Cullens and his interactions with others.

"Isabella can you come down here for a moment?" I heard Aro's voice from his throne room.

I rolled my eyes and reluctantly left the comfort of my room. I loved Aro but sometimes like now when I just got back from a week long mission and he already has another one planned.

I got to the throne room and had to hide my gasp of shock. There with there backs to me were the Cullens and another set of vampires who I assumed were the Denalis. I hastily put up my hood and shrouded my face in shadows so they could not see or recognize me. As I did this I took a good look at all of them and couldn't believe my eyes. These weren't the same vampires I once knew.

Emmet looked like he hadn't smiled in a couple years and had huge bags under his eyes. Alice looked like she would be crying if she could. Even Jasper and Rosalie looked a little worse for wear. All of there clothes looked wrinkled and they looked unkempt. The worse by far was Esme. She looked like she was barely holding it together. Her arm was wrapped around her middle and it looked like the only thing holding her together at the moment was that arm. Edward and Carlisle just looked incredibly smug and I almost giggled to myself when I compared them to peacocks with the way they strut around.

I bowed to Aro and said "You called?" Aro just shook his head as I could hear the snickering in the background with my use of sarcasm with the vampire king. The Cullens all looked appalled and some looked at me with sympathy because they thought Aro was going to kill me for my disobedience.

"Yes, Isabella apparently the Cullens and Denalis here have a little problem with someone raising a newborn army to attack them. You will escort them back home and then you will stay and train them so they can be prepared. Little Alice here sais that the attack will happen in about 5 months time. That gives you enough time to train them and look into that other matter I have spoken to you about before."

I knew of course what he was talking about and just thinking about it made my blood boil. I could here Jane and Demetri in the background making a bet on when I would go off and kill the Cullens. Jane was betting that it would take me 5 months and Demetri was betting on 2 weeks. I just rolled my eyes and nodded at Aro indicating that I would take the mission then I took my leave to pack.

When I got back to the throne room Aro was informing the Cullens that our flight would leave in about 1 hour. Then I heard the most god awful voice start speaking.

"Why did we come here Carlisle its obvious Aro does not want to help us. For God's sake he is sending one guard and a girl at that. What could a girl possibly do to help us?"

I just looked over at Edward and rolled my eyes. When I glanced around at the rest of the people in the room they were in various degrees of amusement and fury.

"She happens to be my most valuable guard member and has almost every single one of the powers in this room. So I suggest you mind your tongue young Edward before you find it ripped out of your skull."

I had to work so hard not to giggle because I was supposed to be the badass Volturi member. But seeing Edward looking like he would pee his pants if he could out of fear almost reduced me to hysterics.

"Come now Cullens and Denalis we have a plane to catch." With that I turned around and briskly walked to the plane that would take me to my 6 months of hell.

6 months with the Cullens. OH JOY!


End file.
